Kate's Diary
by Uncommonly-Common
Summary: Teslen one shoot because writing is better than chemistry exam,


Hello my name is Kate and my life is messed up at the moment. I have so many problems that I'm not able to count them on all my fingers and toes. No, I'm not dramatizing. I'm not a drama queen, OK? So many problems. And the biggest one? There are no new black Louis in my size. That's catastrophe. And for those of you doubting my sanity at the moment. You know nothing about life. Those shoes are dream and I wanted them for so long that I was sure they would take my head of the other problems. Like the fact that that I might die rather soon. Because I was stupid enough to eavesdrop. Well that and pass the things I learned further. Stupid, I know but I was still kind of drunk at the time and it seemed like a good idea. Or more like funny thing to watch when it will all unfold.  
Oh but you still don't know what I'm talking about. So from the beginning. Or better not, we don't have that much time. So for the start let's say that I used to be „the bad guy" but not the stupid over the top cliche one. The cool one kind. Like skinny jeans, black bike jacket and big gun. Get the picture? But then I started working for the strangest boss in the world. Don't get me wrong. She's cool in her own way. She's all brain and big guns and leather at the same time and she has enough contacts and minions to take over England if she put her mind on it. Oh and one more thing. She's from the good ones camp. Mostly. So now I'm kind of „the good guy" myself (still cool one!) And that's how disasters starts. You ask why? Well good guys are paid less but they can have normal nights out without fearing that they will get back stabbed.  
So I went out. Got myself merrily drunk and wobbly but still gracefully made my way back. And that's when I heard it. A part of conversation that was supposed to stay private. Well but it didn't! People should discuss things like that behind closed doors so no one can hear. But back with the story. So my boss ex was talking with their daughter. Don't let me even start on this one it would take ages and your head would blow. And then I heard it.

 _\- That creature is tamed. Now, that I'm myself again I would like to mend things with your mother.  
_  
I swear my chin was on the floor at that moment. But there were more.

 _\- I already asked her on a dinner date to talk things trough and then I would ask her for another chance. I would try to show her that's the best thing for both of us._  
 _\- Oh, that's great! Where are you taking her?  
_  
I don't remember the name but it sounded so posh and expensive that I won't be able to dine there like ever, so why bother? But I did catch the more important thing. Friday. 7P.M. Oh I so had to tell my boss. Not that I gossip around but she needed head ups. It's a girl thing. But then another thing came to my mind. What if she already knew and would get mad at me for sticking my nose into her business. Or worse she would be embarrassed about it and get angry with me. That's when it hit me. I would be safe if I let somebody else tell her this. And in that moment my drunk judgment failed me. I picked the worst possible person for the job. The guy who was in love with her like over hundred years. Like literally. I should have known that not only he wouldn't tell her but also he would make sure that she won't be available for that „date".  
If nothing else I admit guy is creative. He came up with the story of colony of some weird abnormal beings that would be threat to inhabitants of some small village in Croatia. And he even made maps and some data showing this anomaly. You may be thinking. Why judge so quick and said he made it all up? Well for start he bluntly told me that he is bored out of his mind with bothering Will and there is nothing else to do at the start of our „little conversation" Besides how much of coincidence it is that some leave now won't get back till Saturday just happened like that when he needed? Yeah, too much of a coincidence.

So now my boss is in some forest gods only know where hunting nonexistent abnormals and without doubt getting more pissed up every minute. And if she will ever find out I'm responsible for this mess because I'm coward – I'm dead. And if her ex will find out (and did I mention he is Jack the Ripper? Not the type. THE Jack THE Ripper) – I'm dead. And if my boss daughter will find out that I messed up her father plans – I'm dead. And if someone from the team will find out that I "collaborated" with Vlad and gave him excuse to spend some alone time with boss when we had the bet going (and THAT counts as cheating) you guessed – I'm dead. So now I'm living my life waiting for the oncoming end and I can't even have my shoes. Well my life suck.

It's Sunday. I'm still alive. Boss got back yesterday. She's kind of unhappy that they didn't found the abnormals but thinks they moved to the mountains and can live there peacefully without our help (If only she knew!). And Will's mad cause he tried to get away with sitting in a boss chair and he got caught. Now he had to feed Marvin. I'm glad it was supposed to be my turn.  
And Ashley is mad that her parents are not together. Oh come on grown up! I know that everyone wants normal happy family. But they are not meant to be. LIKE EVER!  
Ripper is also mad. Perhaps that reservation costed bunches (I bet it did) or he had everything planned out and it just didn't happened. Or it might have something to do with very smug vampire who's been giving him looks and may or nay not be responsible for that covered hickey that boss has.  
Yes I'm a girl I always see covered hickey on others. So life is pretty good now for a while. Until another disaster happens. And I feel it in my bones that it will happen soon. Mark my words. I know what I'm talking about.

Aha I knew it! It happened. Henry found out that there were no abnormals. And he confronted Vlad about it at breakfast. I'm so dead. Because Vlad only smirked and continued drinking his vine and boss blushed. Like B-L-U-S-H-E-D. So now the Ripper would ask himself why now and then he would ask the rest of us and he has that scary look. I can't stand it and lie. I can't ask for help. Well I could ask Vlad but I doubt he would help me. So I'm on my own. Oh life you were so great till you lasted. Also why is Big Guy eyeing me weirdly? Does he know?!

Yeah still alive. I'm kind of amazed by it. And I might even live until the next thing happens. Thanks to Vlad. I didn't ask. He didn't offer. He got caught red handed. Sneaking out of boss bedroom at 6.30. One would think that vampire who doesn't sleep wouldn't have to face the morning walk of shame. Well life is cruel. So now everybody wants to know if they are together and if they are how long has it been going on. I'm kind of safe.  
That is until boss ask Vlad about Croatia and he would spill everything because let's face it he's on the shortest leash known to humanity. That however might not happened. Ripper is this close to killing him. He might do it if he would be sure he could get away with it. And he may. Will and Henry Sr. are not so very fond of the vampire so they might cover his bloody track or even give him believable alibi. I know they could. As for my boss I'm suspecting something. Something big and life changing so I might be off the hook for good.

Yes, I was right. Well it's not confirmed yet but boss gave up vine and Vlad is so full of himself he might as well hung the stars up. If that's not enough evidence then the new black Louis on my bed with a little note saying "for the less annoying one" are. I should probably thanks for them. But again we don't have that kind of relationship to openly admit we don't wish each other death.  
So I would go to the boss instead. And tell her I'm not wearing pink at the reception. Cool blue is cool. I might even bring adorable tiny blue rompers to make my point.  
Kate Freelander you are a genius. 


End file.
